Just a Crush
by My Mystery
Summary: Ginny's crush on Harry is put out into the open, but is it really "just a crush"?


Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is JKRs.

A/N: Hey! I'm new here and this is my first fic. Please rate and review. Sorry about any weird formatting as my computer is being weird. Only constructive criticism please. Should I keep it a one shot or make it a chapter fic? Thanks-

Aliceisforeverme

Ginny stared at Harry Potter. I mean really. Who wasn't staring at Harry Potter? She looked around the Gryffindor Common Room. Oh wow. She was the only one. Hermione was completely engrossed in one of Gilderoy Lockhart's books, Gadding with Ghouls. Ron was playing a game of wizards chess with Percy, and it looked like Ron was about to win. She was the only one staring. Harry, with his perfect hair and perfect green eyes and everything else about him that was just too perfect, was doing his Transfiguration homework. Ginny watched as his eyebrows tightened in fury when he again failed to turn a small rectangular box into a stick of butter.

"Look! I've done it! It's finally butter!" said Harry, as he showed the butter to Hermione, who didn't care at all, as she had finished the homework a while ago.

Ginny quickly ducked her head so Harry couldn't see her. He had seen her staring, she just knew it. She ducked her head underneath the table in shame, claiming that she had dropped her book. When she came up, everyone was staring at her.

"What, then? Why are you all staring at me?" Ginny cried, with her ears burning red.

Then she got it. She looked at the table. Her book, The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) was still on the table. It didn't seem possible for her already beet red face to get even more red, but it did.

"Still afraid of Harry, aren't you Ginny?" Ron said, smirking.

"Just leave poor Ginny alone, Ron," Percy said, scowling at his brother.

"Why? We all know Ginny fancies him. Why can't I tease her about it?"

"Because it's cruel, Ron. Just leave her alone."

Poor Ginny's face was growing even more red by the second. She was trying to move her feet and sprint up the stairs, but they wouldn't move, so she just ducked her head and hoped it would be over soon.

"So, Ginny?" Ron asked, turning to his sister. "What's your favorite part about Harry? I'm guessing it's his eyes. I mean really, I see you all day long, just staring into them like there's no tomorrow. Or is it his hair that you fancy so muc-"

"Leave her alone Ron or I swear I'll tell mum!"

Harry, on the other hand, was doing the same thing as Ginny. His legs seemed to have failed him too, because he wasn't moving at all. But perhaps his face wasn't as red as Ginny's.

"Ron, stop teasing her." Harry grumbled in Ron's direction.

"Well then fine. If you people won't even have just a little fun then I suppose I will stop and leave you all to your boring lives of no fun at all."

Hermione, who had not even come out of the reverie from her book throughout the whole conversation, finally came out of her trance and stared at Ron unhappily.

"Really, Ron. I thought you'd be better then picking on your little sister for having just a simple little crush on Harry, really Ron. It's just a crush.

Hermione had obviously made it worse because Ginny found that her legs were mobile and ran up the stairs.

Ron walked up to the boys beds, mumbling, "It must be his hair that she loves. Or his stupid ruddy muscles. He must get those from Quidditch. But all he's doing is reaching his hand up, the broom does the most of the work. Maybe it's because he works out?"

Ginny, who was upstairs in her bed, quickly pulled out what looked like a very, very, very old diary from underneath her pillow. It was the sort of thing that would be very uncomfortable to sleep on. She pulled out a quill and a bottle of ink from her bag, and began to write.

Hello. It's me, Ginny.

Ginny wrote this down, and it seeped into the paper. Leaving not even a tiny bit of ink behind. Suddenly, words appeared on the page, as quickly as the others disappeared.

Why hello Ginny. How are you this evening?

Oh Tom, Ron is just so horrid. He won't leave me alone. He knows very well I have a crush on Harry, and yet he won't stop teasing me about it. He asked me what my favorite feature of Harry's was, and of course he was dead on, his eyes and his hair, but really, did he have to be some downright rude? And then Hermione just made it worse, saying I had a crush on him. It's true, of course. What ever am I going to do! Harry must thing I'm so in love with him, and he hasn't even got a chance to get to know me at all!

Don't be so down, Ginny. You should feel lucky. I mean now you don't have to tell him yourself that you like him. At least you don't have to try and hide how you feel anymore.

That's true, I guess. But still, don't you think that it's just plain rude?

Of course it's rude. But it's Ron. Hasn't he always been annoying?

Ginny had found this diary in one of her used school books, and she found it very useful. The free advice was wonderful, and of course, she did whatever the diary asked, not even questioning it when it asked for something strange.

Harry stalked up the stairs, planning his attack on Ron as he walked. He reached Ron's bed, and looked around at the sleeping students. He hadn't planned on them being here. It was obvious, really, that they would be, but Harry was still annoyed at them for getting in the way of his attack.

"Fine, I'll whisper." Harry thought to himself.

"What do you think you were doing down there? Really Ron. Really? She's your sister. You don't just get to embarrass her like that, and me too. What is wrong with you? Why can't you just leave her alone, Ron? She's your little sister! Do you even care about that?"

Ron stayed silent for awhile. Finally, after a very long, quiet silence, Ron spoke.

"I'm sorry, Harry. You don't know what it's like, having a sister that likes your best friend. It's just so obnoxious listening to her go on and on, and I just snapped. I just couldn't take it anymore."

'"At least you have siblings, even if they do get annoying. I don't know if you do, but I consider your family as my family, which means that you need to stop embarrassing my little sister, ok?"

"I don't think Ginny would be happy to hear that you think of her as a sister."

Harry and Ron burst into muffled laughter, as they didn't want to wake up the other boys. Although there was no apology from Ron, and Harry didn't take back his words, both boys knew that things were now fine between them. They crawled into bed, and right before Harry was about to go to sleep, Ron said,

"Oh, and Harry?"

Harry grumbled something that Ron took as, "What?"

"This is going to sound really corny, but we've always considered you family.

Ron waited for a response, but when Harry didn't answer, Ron figured he was asleep, but Harry wasn't. He was in fact staying quiet because he couldn't think of a good response to that.


End file.
